Lilith
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: ¿Qué clase de niña en ésta tierra no sabe lo que es un beso? Patty x Eve.


**Lilith**

Los recuerdos de la vida antes del orfanato son borrosos, pero Patty se las arregla para vislumbrar un cuarto de paredes oscuras, pintadas con negro o rojo sobre cal, un fuego que arde y dibuja figuras que corresponden a cuentos que narra una madre cuyos labios jamás dejan de moverse debajo de la mantilla que le cubre el rostro siempre melancólico. Porque de algún modo, las sombras obedecían su mandato, el que daba con los ojos que eran duros y crueles a pesar de la fragilidad que les enmarcaba en un rostro de mantis religiosa a punto de ser pisoteada. Y las sombras tenían una vida que ella les prestaba, por lo tanto no dudaban en hacerle caso. Y Patty dormía sobre su regazo, feliz de tener tanto calor abrigándole el corazón.

***

Patty está soñando. Sabe que es un sueño, pero no le importa, porque se siente tremendamente real. La textura de la boca de su hermano adoptivo (porque Dante es eso, una especie de híbrido entre padre, hermano y futuro marido) contra la suya: tiene gusto a cinismo de domingo por la noche, a bebidas alcohólicas que nunca ha probado, a la pizza que pidieron para la cena, a fuego contenido en la carne viscosa de las encías. A la clase de pecado que le describieron aburridamente en una clase de religión que tenía en el orfanato, hace dos años atrás. Pecado que no era tal, según vagos recuerdos de susurros de su madre en su oído, durante el último invierno que pasaron juntas. Porque son lo _mismo_, unirse no está mal, unirse es complementarse. Y sin embargo, el cuerpo de Patty tiembla cuando lo acarician. Se retuerce. Y los gemidos se escapan de su boca, junto con reprimidos sollozos y pedidos de piedad. Así es como despierta y llora, hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma, deseando a medias que sea realidad, buscando esa figura y ese olor en la oscuridad. Azufre, dulzura por debajo de la brutal virilidad. Es así como quiere que sea su novio, algún día. Y le gustaría que sea como Dante, si no puede ser él, justamente. Y no puede ser él, justamente, porque es de Lady (esa atractiva mujer de curvas generosas que acostumbra besarle en las mejillas y hacer bromas con respecto a sus juguetes) o de Trish (la de la fotografía que está siempre boca abajo, como si a él le doliera mirarla, por motivos que desconoce, acaso una profunda traición) o de alguien que Patty Roswell ni siquiera conoce. Pero debería, porque siente celos de todo lo que Dante no le dice. Quiere saber todo lo que respecta a él. Para protegerlo de algún modo, como acostumbra hacer con la gente peligrosa que le ronda. Los espantará a gritos y palos, sin importar quienes sean. Nada puede con el poder del amor sincero de una buena hermana menor, de una casi hija, de una amiga cercana, de la que algún día será su amante predilecta. Si todo sale bien. Y Patty QUIERE que salga bien. Reza por eso.

***

Patty ha estado toda la tarde intentando imaginarse cómo será esa niña de la que Dante le ha contado. Esa que vendrá con un hombre que tiene un negocio para él, no porque sea su niñera, sino porque es una especie de guardaespaldas.

-Quiero que juegues con ella. Que la tomes de la mano y corran juntas a tu habitación para hacer las estupideces propias de vuestra edad.

Era la primera vez, desde que vivían juntos, que le pedía algo que no fuera dejar de hacer ruido (con la televisión encendida a máximo volumen) o decorar la agencia con lazos de princesa. Por algún motivo extraño, quería complacerle.

Ya sabía que Dante le había adoptado provisoriamente para entretenerse y…

-Esperar diez años hasta que puedas ser mi novia.

Pero lo último le parecía tan desvergonzado de su parte que deseó que no fuese cierto y se apretó las mejillas para disimular su sonrojo.

***

Patty se prepara para recibir a los huéspedes. Se pinta las uñas con esmalte rosado (ese es su color preferido) y se pone un vestido (del mismo color) que Dante le dejó comprar el mes pasado y está casi nuevo. Ensaya las reverencias (en caso de que esa chica tenga porte de Reina) y las miradas despectivas (por si no es más que una sirvienta), también la mirada asombrada y admirada en caso de que resulte ser como Lady o Trish o Dante o ella misma (un bicho raro de poderes escalofriantes). Patty no sabe si quiere agradarle a esa chica, todo depende de cómo sea. Pero no pierde nada con arreglarse, siquiera por vanidad.

***

Se para delante de la puerta junto a Dante, que sacude la cabeza al verla relucir de limpia y se burla del maquillaje rosado que empapa sus mejillas y labios.

***

A Patty le hubiera gustado volver al orfanato sólo para compartir su dicha, pero Dante no le dejó. Ella creyó primero que era porque realmente la creía su princesa y bailó en su sala con un vestido recientemente adquirido, cantando con la radio a todo volumen. Pero luego, con la noche, llegaron las inseguridades. Por un momento, se le ocurrió la terrible idea de que a ese hombre podría gustarle de un modo menos casto. Es decir…Patty era una niña preciosa. ¿Cómo saber que Dante no era un pervertido? Sus mejillas se colorearon y de repente, le pareció apetecible que apareciera por el umbral y le exigiera secamente que se desvistiera para satisfacerlo. Porque claro, le había tomado por esposa o amante taciturna. ¡Mujer, al fin y al cabo ella aparentaba casi trece años! Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando su próximamente novio no llegó, siquiera a pedirle que se fuera a la cama. Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, espió en la habitación de junto y lo encontró tumbado sobre un sofá, dormido.

***

¿A dónde han ido todas esas cosas que solían desvelarle el día a día, más allá de los motivos por los cuales se quedaba largo tiempo con la vista en alto al cielo, soñando despierta con vestidos y juguetes que estaba segura, le serían concedidos cuando su madre llegara a buscarle?

***

Patty ama sus muñecos. Les ha dado los nombres de una Ova que es su preferida (Dante se la compró a regañadientes) y aunque no tienen mucho parecido (físico) con los protagonistas de la misma, se las arregla para hacer volar su imaginación en torno a la caracterización.

***

El juego ha sido simplemente divino. Eve hace un príncipe encantador. El joven Eiri es bondadoso como siempre. Se parece muchísimo al dulce muchacho de la ova. Patty está contenta por Cossette, que es tan hermosa que merece un buen marido. Uno que no deje moretones en su hermosa piel cobriza. Uno que no grite, ni llame a altas horas de la noche en una casa en la que haya bebés. Uno que no entienda nada de ocultismo, ni esté interesado en convertirse en un demonio para acosar a su mujer. Ese hombre es Eiri, que le saca a bailar y es algo callado (como Eve), pero eso no importa, porque hace lo que le piden y al fin y al cabo ese es el principal requisito para ser un buen novio. Ese y querer casarse algún día. Patty decide que la cita de los príncipes va muy bien, así que le pregunta a Eve si es un buen momento para que se den el primer beso, amparados por las luces bajas de la disco de plástico en la que están (cortesía de la última tarjeta de Dante que no se venció hasta marzo pasado). La pregunta de Patty es más bien una orden, pero Eve no parece vacilar porque no esté de acuerdo. Sus enormes ojos oscuros se abren de par en par. Le recuerda a un cachorro de león que alguna vez vio con Lady en el zoológico (entradas cargadas a la cuenta de Dante, afortunadamente y los dulces que comió ese día también vinieron gracias a un par de dólares que le ganó jugando cartas).

-¿Besar?¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta degustando cada sílaba. Parece hondamente sorprendida. Y Patty también lo está. ¿Qué clase de niña en ésta tierra no sabe lo que es un beso? ¿O se está burlando? Patty tuerce la boca y se debate internamente entre mandarle al demonio y correr a llorar con Dante o explicarle con suavidad. No le gusta parecer ingenua y le irrita a sobremanera que no la tomen en serio, pero luego se da cuenta de que tal vez Eve nunca ha jugado con muñecas en su vida. Al fin y al cabo, Patty sólo recordaba que hubiera media docena en el orfanato donde creció y si ella pudo jugar alguna vez con una fue porque tenía suficiente carácter como para apartar a patadas a las otras niñas si era necesario. Eve lucía muy frágil y de no tener las mejillas muy sonrosadas, también hubiera pecado de enfermiza. Estaba muy delgada, por si fuera poco y aquel hombre que la trajo se parecía mucho a Dante. A lo mejor era tan desatento que nunca le compró nada y Eve tan poco ambiciosa que jamás exigió tampoco. Patty comenzaba a sentirse triste. Y había pasado más tiempo en silencio del que se consideraría normal. Sin embargo, Eve esperaba su respuesta, con los labios húmedos y la cabeza ladeada.

-Un beso es cuando acercas tu boca a la de otra persona y…le besas.-Trató de explicarle y se enfadó de repente.-Es una pregunta estúpida, ¿cómo no vas a saber lo que es un beso?¿Nunca has visto una película para mayores?-Patty se arrepintió de sus palabras inmediatamente después de pronunciarlas y se cubrió los labios. Eve sonrió con los ojos y eso no ayudó a que se sintiera menos torpe. Claro que ella sólo había visto un par, una tarde en la que revisaba el escritorio de Dante. No sabía que era pornografía rusa, pensó que se trataba de una película de amor. Tuvo suerte de que él sólo se limitó a sacarla del cuarto y pedirle secamente que no volviera a hacerlo.-Mira, debes apoyar los labios de Eiri sobre los de Cossette.-Pidió, inclinándose sobre la casa de muñecas otra vez, repentinamente nerviosa, sin saber muy bien por qué. Rosar las manos húmedas de Eve se le antojaba incómodo. Invasivo. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, notaba que sí era la primera vez en que reparaba en esto. -¿Quieres…que te muestre?-El rubor le subía, pero el atrevimiento le hacía dar vueltas sin moverse siquiera, como si acabara de beberse cinco cervezas de las que tanto le gustan a Dante y que tampoco le ha dejado probar jamás.

***

La voz de Dante se le antoja a Patty el sonido del disparo del arma de un cazador furtivo. Así de amenazadora. Y ni siquiera está gritando. A penas y se ha acercado a la puerta con el hombre vestido de blanco (como un gigoló, de esos que tienen sexo con mujeres por dinero y que aparecen en una película que Dante no le dejó ver entera) y ha golpeado en la misma, a pesar de que ha estado abierta. No puede creer que no escuchó sus pesados pasos. Ahora ambos tienen los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en ambas. Como si hubieran roto algo que no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos, porque mientras que Eve y ella se separan, intercambian miradas y el hombre del sombrero se aclara la garganta.

***

Pasan varios meses desde esa tarde y Patty siempre limpia esa vieja casona hasta que cada rincón está, sino reluciente, al menos habitable. Trata de que el jabón se coma esa experiencia y el frio del agua con el que enjuaga las tablas empolvadas, borre la tibieza de esos labios contra los suyos, para que la taza de chocolate al final de la jornada acabe por superponerse a esos escalofríos que la recorrían cuando Eve le tomaba las manos y estaba tan cerca que respiraba sobre su piel. Entonces llega una carta. En el sobre no hay remitente: el nombre de la primera amiga de su edad y casi estatura que ha tenido en largo tiempo, y al final de la firma un dibujo de un gato negro, garabateado en la sobriedad del blanco. Patty tuerce la nariz y se dice que si ella tuviera que enviar una carta, más allá del motivo, usaría de esos papeles bonitos que venden en los almacenes adecuados y están perfumados y tienen dibujos de conejos y flores para elegir, además de tinta rosa o morada, con la caligrafía cuidada que usa para hacer la tarea. Pero es por eso que es carta de Eve y no suya. Se pone a leerla en un sofá desvencijado. Es corta. Y por la letra, pareciera que esa chica ha aprendido a escribir hace realmente poco. O un niño de seis años aceptó que le dictaran. Eso no evita que al llegar Dante del trabajo, corra hacia él, pidiéndole que le compre hojas bonitas y lápices de colores. Porque tiene muchas ganas de responder. Sin motivo aparente. Solo cree que hay suficiente helado y crema y cerezas como para hacer dos postres enormes. En tal caso,¿cómo no va a compartirlos, con alguien más digno de esa gracia que Dante?


End file.
